Victims of Fate and Romance
by Aquamarine99
Summary: Murasame Sumika died in an earthquake that wrecked her best friend Ushio's life. But that wasn't the end of their secret love as that earthquake brought aftershocks more powerful than any other, and Sumika found herself in the real world again. However, this time, she wore the Shinigami uniform and fought side by side with notorious members of the Gotei 13.


A/N: Just an experiment that went KABOOM after I mixed Sasameki Koto with Bleach :D I do hope you'll enjoy this one as I have while writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Sasameki Koto.

* * *

"Get off your ass!" the stoic captain commanded, her deep, stern voice echoing around the wooden training hall, "If you don't improve your shunpo, how can you ever evade a fatal blow? You'll die instantly on a real battlefield!"

With some effort, Sumika pushed herself off the floor and readied herself. She was out of breath but asking for a time-out was the last thing on her mind as her captain charged towards her with a speed second to only one person - the Goddess of Flash herself.

Taking off with her own shunpo, Sumika narrowly dodged Suzumebachi's poisonous tip. She barely had a second to blink when a flash of gold caught her attention and she rolled to safety.

"Why are you rolling around for? This is to improve your shunpo fool! Not to see how well you can cower from my sword!" Soifon growled, appearing in front of her student and, with a powerful kick, sent her disciple crashing through the thin paper doors and out onto the dirt ground.

Holding her middle while swallowing air desperately, Sumika raised her head to meet her captains cold gaze, "My... apologies, sir."

Soifon stared at her long and hard before she looked away and ordered, "Enough for today. Rest up. You have a mission the day after tomorrow. Report to my office at first light."

"Yes, sir!" Sumika panted, bowing her head low as the short captain marched away, her haori fluttering with every step.

* * *

Laying on a bed in the 4th Division, Sumika faded to and from consciousness as varios members of the 4th tended to her injuries. She barely heard what they said as she recalled why she was in Soul Society in the first place.

_I don't remember much. I just woke up one day in that horrible, horrible district Rukongai. And after a few months, those soldiers clad in black picked me up and brought me to the Sotaicho. Shinigamis. _

_Forced into the academy without a clue, I was taught how to use a sword, control my reiatsu, use Kido, all sorts of weird things. And then I graduate without properly mastering reiatsu control, Kido or Kendo!_

_I'm then forced to join the 2nd Division where Soifon-taichou grills me like a piece of meat - training from dawn to dusk in hand-to-hand combat, shunpo, stealth, everything I didn't learn in the academy. Then when I get home, I have to read the books she gives me and answer every single question correctly the next day!_

_I haven't achieved Shikai, barely able to remember all the incantaions to the weak Kido spells, can't really control my own reiatsu much less mask it, my shunpo sucks so the only thing I do have is my my hand-to-hand combat skills. Yet, they're sending me on an official mission in 1 day. Knowing the captain, she probably wants me to take on a whole army of Hollows just so she can 'test' my skills. Stupid Shinigamis._

* * *

The day of the Mission.

"This will be your first mission to the real world. You are to go there and assist Kuchiki Rukia and substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo in the investigation of the rise in the number of Hollows in Karakura Town."

"Understood, Sotaicho." Sumika said, trying hard to settle her nerves from being so close to the leader of all Shinigamis - the strongest and oldest shinigami of Soul Society.

"Find the reason why they have been gathering in Karakura Town and destroy the root of it." the old man commanded, "Now go to the gates and leave for the real world at once!"

"Yes, sir!" the tall teenager bowed low and nearly sprinted out of the menacing room before breaking out into a quick run to the passage between the worlds. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the blazing light and into the ominous Dangai.

Not pausing to access her situation, Sumika sped off towards where she hoped an exit stood.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" she chanted to herself until she finally saw the traditional Japanese doors open. Without hesitation, she leapt through them and landed softly on wet grass, "So this is the real world huh?"

Making a full turn, Sumika took in the green scenery, the starry night sky, the rushing river, the infrastructure. It was all new to her since she had never been here and had no recollection of her human life so she took her time to take it all in.

"Okay, find the cause, kill some Hollows and I'm back to training with Soifon-taicho. Joy." Sumika sighed, carefully reaching out with her reiatsu to find her comrades, or rather, have them find her. Knowing how bad she was at controlling her reiatsu, she began walking towards what seemed to be the centre of the town while letting her reiatsu wander.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise when a small figure landed swiftly on ground in front of Sumika.

"Greetings, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. You must be the rookie Sotaicho sent to help us?" the short girl asked, her dark eyes fierce and voice commanding despite how tall Sumika was in contrast to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-san," Sumika bowed deeply to the noble, "I'm Sumika. Do tell me how I can be of assistance any time."

Rukia grinned broadly, "You're way too formal. This may be your first mission but lighten up okay? Ichigo and I won't bite."

"Yes, ma'am." Sumika smiled back slightly. Nervously pushing her glasses up her nose when another black shadow landed next to Rukia.

"Yo!" the newcomer greeted, a bored look on his face in contrast to the bright orange hair spiked up all over the place, "I'm Ichigo. Looking forward to working with you. I just hope you're nothing like any of the other shinigamis I know."

"Um..." Sumika started.

"Don't mind him. He's just annoyed that I woke him up so early in the morning." Rukia stiffled a giggle.

"Shut it squirt." Ichigo sighed, "So what do you know about the Hollows?"

Knowing it was her cue, Sumika straightened up and answered, "There has been a steady increase in the number of Hollows in the past 2 years following an earthquake in this town but there was a sudden spike in this past month. Sotaicho has sent various teams to investigate but they all came back giving odd entries."

"Huh. You're definitely as uptight as your captain." Ichigo scoffed, not bothering to cover his mouth as he yawned.

"What he means to say is that you're very well informed, soldier. But do you know why you were chosen to come this time?" Rukia inquired, keeping a steady gaze.

Sumika was about to give an unintelligeble response when a glass-shattering howl echoed through the night - a sound belonging solely to Hollows.

"Rukia, you fill her in on the details. I'll deal with the Hollow then I'm going back to bed. See you in school." Ichigo droned.

The shorter woman opened her mouth to retort but the man was already gone.

"Damn fool. Come on then, Sumika-san, we have a lot to talk about. But first, I'll take you to the main site of investigation." Rukia said, leading Sumika in the opposite direction to where Ichigo had gone.

* * *

"This is it." Rukia gestured to the ground where there was a large gaping hole hidden intricately with vegetation, "It used to be a massive crevice in the ground after the earthquake occured but the past 2 years has healed the land and we had to dig this part ourselves."

"Why? Is there something underground?" Sumika asked. The temperature around the gap had dropped considerably and both women shivered slightly.

"You tell me. Go check it out for yourself." Rukia rubbed her clothed arms to calm her nerves as chills ran down her spine even after being there several times already.

"Right." Sumika swallowed thickly and took cautious steps towards the pitch black chasm. The closer she got, the more her body screamed for her to run the other way. The hairs on her neck stood on end and goosebumps rose along her arms. Her heart began pounding as she felt something brush against her reiatsu. Something evil, deadly and powerful.

"You feel it don't you? That pressure against you? As if you were face to face with your worst fear?" Rukia called from behind Sumika, "You can come back here now. It's too dark to see anything. Ichigo and I forgot to light the lamps inside tonight."

Remaining near the crack for a second longer and taking in the ominious feeling, Sumika was by Rukia's side with one quick flash step.

"You're pretty fast."

"Thanks. Result of Soifon-taicho's insane training." Sumika grinned slightly to calm herself.

"So what do you think is in there?" Rukia crossed her arms and began walking back towards town.

"You haven't gone inside yet?"

"I never said that. I just want your opinion."

"Well, I haven't looked inside."

"You must have a guess. A Hollow? Shinigami?"

"Doesn't feel like it. The reiatsu is completely different. I remember there being a mention of Kurotsuchi-taicho coming to a conclusion about what it was?"

"Yes, and he concluded that it was something completely new to us. Nothing we have ever encountered before."

"Right... so it's attracting the Hollows here? Why?"

"You tell me. We've been trying to figure that out since day 1 but no one has been able to enter that hole without having their reiatsu drained from them."

"What?"

"You didn't feel it?" Rukia stopped walking.

"Feel what?"

"Something pushing against you? Sucking the strength out of you? Preventing you from taking another step closer? You were so close, I'm sure you must've felt it."

"No... there wasn't anything like that. I just felt its presence."

"Good." Rukia smiled secretively, "Come with me, I have lot's to tell you."

Before Sumika knew it, Rukia was dragging her by her hand and shunpoing through the town to the outskirts where they finally stopped. By now, the sun had risen and the morning air was crisp.

"Sit." Rukia told Sumika as she herself sat on the grass in the shade of a large tree, "Tell me what you know about your human past."

"Not much really... I mean no shinigami actually remembers their human life right?" Sumika replied, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Right. What do you think about your training?"

"My training?" Sumika repeated, surprised by the sudden change in topic, "To be honest, I can't help but feel it's rushed."

Nodding her head, Rukia continued, "Any idea why?"

"Never had much time to think about it but I'm assuming you know why." Sumika concluded carefully.

"Kind of. But now is not the time to explain everything to you. I have to go to school and there's a Hollow not too far from us. Can I trust you to deal with it while I head back?"

"Erm.. I never really took on a Hollow on my own before... Taicho has always been there to help me just in case..."

"From what Soifon-taicho said in her report, you're more than capable. Here, take this phone and keep it on you always. You can find us using the map on it." Rukia smiled and handed the device over to Sumika who took it with wide eyes.

"You're not going to leave me to deal with the Hollow alone are you?"

"You'll be fine. I'll see you soon then. Oh and try to stay out of sight, many humans here are able to see shinigamis. Good luck then!" Rukia waved and disappeared just as the tree behind Sumika exploded and a Hollow's cry filled the air.

"Holy crap!" Sumika cursed and rolled out of the way as the massive Hollow emerged, "How could I not have felt it earlier!"

Shunpoing out from under its massive fists, Sumika reappeared right behind the beast and unsheathed her sword. Feeling her reiatsu flow through her shoulders, arms, wrists and into the sharpened blade, she brought it down swiftly and sliced the Hollow's mask in two.

"Okay. It's over. I'm alive." Sumika breathed deeply while her heart thumped away rapidly, "Now to find her."

Sheathing her sword and pulling out the phone she was handed, a map instantly lit up as she flipped it open. There were various pulsing dots that were labelled 'Hollow' and 2 green dots labelled 'Rukia' and 'Ichigo'. There was even one that showed her location, represented by a triangle.

Once her heart had calmed down enough, Sumika took off at a leisurely pace, making sure to avoid all the Hollows at all costs. She may have the duty of cleansing their souls but knew going after each and every red dot was suicide.

* * *

"Karakura High School." Sumika read the sign at the gates in front of the building. Turning her head to the right, she recognized the cleverly disguised bushes and knew, or rather, felt the gaping hole hidden underneath them.

_So the earthquake happened near this school? How could they hide that gap from curious high schoolers? Must be a Kido spell I can't sense. The Kuchiki's are extremely skilled when it comes to Kido..._

Not knowing what else to do, Sumika strolled through the gates and entered the building, keeping in mind to stay close to the shadows and walls. When she finally found her allies, Sumika didn't think twice and casually walked into the classroom.

So when more than just 2 pairs of eyes landed on her, Sumika froze.

Knowing she had been seen by humans, Sumika did the one thing that was grilled into her bones by her captain - run.

* * *

**[Sumika's POV]**

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking." I apologised, keeping my head bowed and my eyes trained on the wooden floor boards of Ichigo's bedroom.

"Didn't she tell you to stay out of sight?" Ichigo scowled.

"She did, and I'm very sorry." I screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the smack to the head.

"Don't worry about it, we all make our mistakes." Rukia sighed from her seat in the closet.

"That's it? You're not going to tell Sotaicho or taicho?"

"When we're in the real world, small mistakes like those can be allowed to slide. We've already erased their memory of it. So don't fret." Rukia smiled.

Raising my head to think, I grinned back gratefully, "Thanks."

"No worries. Now, we have work to do. Let's go, Ichigo, Sumika-san." Rukia jumped from the cupboard and took out a rabbit commonly known as Chappy, and swallowed a pill. Ichigo did the same with the green pill he had pulled out from the talking, stuffed animal.

From their human bodies, their shinigami forms emerged.

"Let's roll. I can't wait to see this." Ichigo smirked and leaped out his open window with Rukia and I right behind him.

* * *

When we got to the site next to the school building and shoved our way past the trees and hedges into the small clearing with the large hole, we were greeted by 2 other people.

"Urahara, Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo called with surprise, "What brings you here?"

"We heard about her arrival, came right over to help out today." the man said from behind his fan. Only his eyes could be seen from under his beach hat, "I'm Kisuke Urahara." he extended his hand for me to shake.

I stared at his hand like it was covered with filth, half expecting it to explode in my face.

"What's wrong? Never shook someone's hand before?" Urahara joked and I felt myself frown.

"I am familiar with this human formality. It is just that Soifon-taicho warned me about being too friendly with you, Urahara-san. No offence." I told him, recalling my captains hateful glare as she describe this man to me.

Much to my surprise, Urahara merely lowered his fan and smiled while the dark-skinned lady next to him laughed hysterically. She was everything my captain described her to be - beautiful, outgoing and embarrassing to be next to.

"Soifon told you not to be friendly with him?" the infamous Shihouin Yoruichi grinned broadly as her golden eyes stared into my horrified grey ones.

"Y-yes, Shihouin-sama." I replied, making sure to bow lower than never before, just as my captain told me to.

"And I bet she ordered you to call me that too?" Yoruichi continued, her grin ever so bright.

"Yes, Shihouin-sama."

"Well raise your head and call me Yoruichi." the Goddess of Flash said, "Or I'll tell Soifon you misbehaved."

"WHA- Yes, ma'am! I mean... Yoruichi." I gulped, feeling my sore injuries flare to life as I imagined what Soifon would do to me if she were here right now.

"Now let's get down to business." Yoruichi laughed, "But you gotta tell me all about my little bee later!"

"Of course!" Sumika gasped before thinking, _Little bee? _

"Okay then, Sumika-san." Urahara then addressed me, "You will enter the chasm with this camera attached to your uniform. We've thrown in many lamps already so you should be able to see fine. Ready?"

I simply nodded and allowed him to fasten the little device to my black top. Gripping my sword tied to my left hip, I began my descend below the ground surface and felt the temperature drop severely. My breath came out in white puffs and it was hard to breathe, as if I was wading through a pool filled with ice.

"Everything okay so far?" I heard Yoruichi shout from above.

"Yeah." I shouted back, feeling my throat go dry, "Just a little choked up."

Inside, there were thick metal pillars rising from the bottom to the top to hold that bit of earth up. Some went from right to left and those made it easy to climb up and down, especially after all of my captain's training.

Moving from bar to bar, the ominous presence threatened to overwhelm me the closer I got to the bottom. Though I knew my feet were landing soundlessly on the cool, solid metal, the soft thud echoed thunderously in my sensitive ears. The air was still but deathly cold, it smelt of musty dirt.

Every nerve in my body begged for me to turn back and I would turn tail and run, but this was an assignment my captain and head captain trusted me with. Rukia's words from earlier was unnerving but I get a feeling everything will be explained in good time. No need to rush things I had no idea about.

"How is it?" Yoruichi's voice filled the cavern and I felt somewhat relaxed knowing my allies were closeby should anything happen.

"Horrible." I muttered back but it seemed she heard it as her easy chuckle bounced off the dirt walls and metal supports.

"You'll live. Just get to the bottom and you can get out."

"Can't wait." I whispered under my breath but pushed on regardless, towards whatever was lurking below.

The chasm must've been 15 feet deep when I finally reached the lowest bar and perched on it. I had broken into a cold sweat as I dragged my sleeve over my damp forehead. All my fears dissipated and in its place, came frustration.

"There's nothing here!" I shouted towards the opening at the top where the comforting golden rays descended towards me. Below me was nothing but more brown dirt.

"So it seems." Urahare called back, "Try take a step on the ground? See if anything happens?"

_Sure, use me as bait._

Taking in an icy cold breath, I jumped off the bar and landed in a low crouch, muscles tensed and ready to go.

Silence.

Eerie, bone-chilling silence echoed through my hyperactive senses. After a while, I began hearing my own heart pounding in my ears. The constant shoving against my reiatsu grew tenfold and I found myself forcing air down my throat and into my lungs. It felt as if I was trying to breathe under water - impossible.

"There's nothing here!" I managed to cry out, already conserving my energy to make it to the top.

"Alright, get out of there!"

Not bothering to recognize who had given me permission, I crouched and was about to release the tension when I heard it. The deep rumbling of hot air being blown through a sealed container.

Remaining rigid on the ground, I lowered my gaze to stare at the earth below my feet. I watched with pure terror as the loose pebbles bounced slightly as the solid earth began to shake.

And then everything stopped. Only to begin reverberating again.

"What's taking you so long?" Urahara's joking tone reached my ears and at that very moment, I completely understood what Soifon-taicho meant when he had horrible timing. I remained deathly quiet as I waited for the thing to react to Urahara's obnoxious shout.

"Something's breathing down here." I whispered back, making sure not to move my feet. At all as I carefully reached for my sword.

"What's that? I can't hear you?" his annoying voice drifted down. Louder this time.

_Here goes nothing. Hope your training pays off, taicho! _

Straightening from my crouch, I pushed off the ground and aimed for the bar closest to me.

"There's something breathing under the ground!" I shouted upwards, feeling my reiatsu collect then explode below the soles of my shoes as I soared towards the sun.

"What?" Yoruichi's serious voice filled the cavern before I saw her silhouette at the entrance of the cave. After my captain's long lectures on how powerful this woman was, I couldn't help but feel safer knowing she was right there.

When I landed on the final metal structure, the last step to freedom, I felt an invincible force pull me backwards. Stumbling slightly, I managed to dig my blade into my landing platform while my body fell off the edge.

"Shit!" I cursed, struggling to pull myself back up while trying my best to ignore the feeling of something's bony fingers encircling my ankle.

"What happened?" I heard someone ask in panic but I couldn't concentrate. All the warmth left me and I shivered uncontrollably.

_What's going on? _

And that was when I heard it. A voice. Deep, monotonous, grating. It filled my ears and all the hairs on my body stood on end.

"Come..." it whispered, its tone sending shivers crashing through me. I was going to die.

I felt my fingers go numb, my grip was slipping and in no time, I'll be falling back to the bottom of this lair. To what was skulking in the darkness.

My fingers loosened and gravity took hold as the world turned black.

* * *

"Wake. UP!"

Jolting straight up, the first thing that registered was the severe coldness. Next thing that I realised was the water dripping from my face down to my soaking lap. Fumbling for my glasses, I shoved them on, knowing full well who was cruel enough to throw cold water on an unconscious person.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"My apologies, Soifon-taicho." I shifted to a kneeling position and bowed, feeling blood rush to my already hazy head.

"What happened in there? Yoruichi-sama said you were almost up and then lost your footing and then you lost your damn grip as well!" Soifon roared, her brows were furrowed over her dangerously narrowed steely silver eyes.

Lowering my head in shame, I heard her kneel down on one knee and her tone softened a teeny bit. She sighed before continuing, "I trusted you to not disappoint Yoruichi-sama and I know very well that you wouldn't have failed me on your 2nd day. So what happened?"

"I'm not sure myself, captain. I was so close to getting out when suddenly, I felt something pull me backwards. I lost my balance that's why I fell but I managed to hang on but then something touched my ankle - it felt like a hand - and then it got so cold and everything turned black. Were you the one who got me out? Then you must've felt it too!"

"It wasn't me. It was Yoruichi-sama herself. I only just arrived an hour ago. As for your ankle." Soifon nodded towards my leg.

Stretching my legs out, that was when I noticed my bandaged ankle, "What the..."

"Burnt. So whatever chilliness you felt must've been your imagination." my captain explained, rising to tower over me and cross her arms.

"Perhaps."

"There was no fire, nothing Yoruichi-sama could see that caused that injury when she saved you. That's something the lunatic's looking up on. Now get up, we have work to do." Soifon moved to open the doors but paused to say, "And you better not disappoint me again, Sumika."

"I won't, taicho." I bowed again before rising to follow her out, making sure to dry my face and make myself look somewhat presentable.

* * *

**[3rd person POV]**

In the living room, there were 2 more shinigamis packed into the small room around the little round table.

As the tall shinigami following behind a much shorter one entered the room, Sumika recognized the familiar faces and quickly bowed deeply at the waist as she greeted her superior officers, "Unohana-taicho, Kotetsu-fukutaicho. I'm honoured to be able to work together with you."

The pair nodded and smiled in return as student and disciple took their positions on the floor.

"So let me recap," Urahara grinned, "Sumika-san will rest up for the night and tomorrow morning, we give it another try. It seems whatever is lurking below has made its move. Now its our turn."

"Our turn? I will not allow you to use my member as bait again. If you want to provoke the beast, I'm extremely willing to throw you in there." Soifon smirked arrogantly, not even attempting to hide her resentment. On the other side, Yoruichi's grin grew broader as she visibly saw Urahara flinch.

The man in question chuckled nervously, fanning himself before continuing, "I never meant to use Sumika-san as 'bait'. I simply wanted to test the waters a little."

"We already know where the root of our problems lies. You saw what happened. Why wait?" Soifon shot back, steely grey eyes shooting daggers towards the blonde man.

"I'm assuming you mean we simply throw everything we have towards the base of that chasm?"

"Wow, that must've taken a lot to figure out, not too shabby, Urahara Kisuke." Soifon smirked, "You've already thrown my student in alone once. You said it couldn't physically touch her and yet she got burnt. Wrong calculation somewhere?"

"I don't make mistakes, Soifon-taicho. The burn was caused by reiatsu. Whose, I don't know."

Frown deepening, Soifon was about to insult him some more when the all to familiar Hollow cry pierced through the night air. All Shinigami's were on their feet at once.

"Where did they all come from?" Yoruichi asked, "There are at least 20 of them out there!"

"There is a garganta at the northern outskirts. Hollows are literally flowing out of it!" Rukia gasped, unable to count the flashing red dots on her phone as they moved erratically across the screen.

"Alright, for now, we stick to Kisuke's plan. Everyone get out, kill those damn Hollows, rest for the night, and we meet at the site tomorrow morning." Yoruichi concluded.

And in a second, only Tessai remained in the room.

In the north, Sumika, Soifon and Yoruichi ran along the rooftops towards the glowing gateway in the distance where multitudes of Hollows emerged from.

"Split up and kill them all." Soifon barked out, pulling out her sword from her back and readying herself for the battle.

At her order, everyone went their separate ways. Except Sumika who remained close to her captain as she did her best to attack the Hollows without getting killed herself.

Although they were mere Hollows, their sheer numbers were enough to keep every shinigami busy. Those who did finish, went their own way in search of a place to rest for the night.

All of them were done except those in the Northern region. Yoruichi stood on the roof next to her smaller disciple as they both watched Sumika take on 4 Hollows at one time.

"She looks like she's having a tough time there... Soifon-taicho." Yoruichi grinned, loving the way that title made Soifon's back stiffen subtly.

"She can easily wipe them all out." the small captain said simply, keeping her steely gaze fixed on the panting shinigami.

"And yet she hasn't. Why not?" the purple-haired ex-captain asked, training her golden eyes on her former students head.

"Why do you care? She's my student."

"Oh come on, I'm curious! You seem to be really fond of her."

"Not fond, I can somehow... empathise with her." Soifon explained, crossing her arms and glaring as she spotted far too many openings in Sumika's defence. _Here I thought I drilled that stance into her bones. Maybe I should change my training tactics. Like have someone else spar with her, perhaps she got used to my fighting style so much she can't adapt? _

"-fon! Soifon! You listening?"

"S-sorry, Yoruichi-sama. I was lost in my thoughts for a bit. Sorry, could you please repeat what you just said?" Soifon stammered, feeling embarrassed at being caught lost in ones thoughts.

"I just asked if you want to call it a night. She's down to the last 1. If you'd like, you both can stay in my room for the night." Yoruichi leaned over just in time to catch the light pink blush resting on her students cheeks before Soifon turned away.

"That won't be necessary. It seems there are some things I have to remind her off before tomorrow comes."

Unable to help herself, Yoruichi laughed heartily, "I knew it, you were looking for mistakes in her fighting style weren't you? You busy little bee, always thinking about work, training, work, training. You gotta relax once in a while!"

"And become as lazy as you? No thank you." Soifon managed a small smile when Yoruichi began to pout, "And as for our accommodation, we'll just stay out here. Thank you for your offer anyway."

"Okay. But know my bed is always open for you." Yoruichi winked before shunpoing away, leaving a thoroughly flustered captain behind.

The Goddess of Flash didn't get far when a massive explosion occured behind her. She turned back and felt the winds slash across her face as the remains of a Cero evaporated.

"Shit." Yoruichi cursed and rushed back. When she arrived, her eyes widened in disbelief as Sumika was supporting a couging Soifon, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I didn't see the other Hollow." Sumika explained, "Taicho took the Cero for me."

Gesturing for Sumika to let go, Yoruichi cradled the wounded captain in her arms, supporting her head while the rest of her body fell limply on the ground.

"Don't make it sound so pathetic, Sumika," Soifon growled, "I didn't 'take' anything on your behalf."

"S-sorry, Taicho." Sumika bowed.

"I'm fine." Soifon then told Yoruichi, sitting upright and dusting herself off before she stood up completely.

Yoruichi's sharp eyes scanned their surroundings, "Where did the Hollows go?"

Startled, Sumika began looking around frantically, "Where did they go?"

"You fool, they left the moment they fired the Cero. Pay more attention will you?"

"Yes, sir."

"You know, a teacher should offer more praises. It really motivates the student." Yoruichi grinned.

"I think I'll stick with my own approach. Your way, I would say, isn't the best way." Soifon said cooly, "Come on, Sumika. We can't let those Hollows get too far."

"Yes, sir!" Sumika barked, running after her speedy captain.

* * *

**[Sumika's POV]**

"Erm... Soifon-taicho?" I asked the petite woman beside me warily.

"Sneak a peek at me one more time and I'll poke your eyes out." she snapped back and I instantly slowed my run to fall further behind, "Slow down anymore and I'll do it as well."

"Right!" I gasped out and sped up to my top speed.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Soifon asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"It's nothi-"

"Spit it out."

"I was just wondering why you're behaving so strangely with Yoruichi, I mean Shihouin-sama. You're a little different from back in Soul Society when you were telling me about her..."

Beside me, Soifon sighed heavily and her usually rigid shoulders slumped. Her shunpo slowed to a stop and we landed softly on a tall building's rooftop.

"Seeing her so friendly around that blonde scum reminds me that she left with him for 100 years. And seeing his annoying face makes me wonder if she'll do it all over again if a similar situation were to arise. I can't keep trailing behind her like a lost puppy. I'm the 2nd Division Captain and Head of the Onmitsukido. I have too many responsibilities to waste time skipping around her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, remembering how she used to spend hours telling me all about the great Yoruichi-sama and that never hindered her work. At all.

"It's alright, I don't expect you to understand now. Maybe in the past, yeah but not now."

"The past? What do you mean past?"

"Your human past. Your former human self would understand me." Soifon smirked, knowing she was confusing me thoroughly.

"Why does everyone keep bringing up my human life recently?" I asked, like how Rukia had left without an explanation.

"You must have a slight idea as to why the Sotaicho chose you, a half-assed shinigami to be in this 2 year long investigation right?"

"Well... no, not really."

"Here I thought you were smarter. Haven't you noticed that none of us went in with you? Isn't that odd?"

"Yeah... That's true!" I grinned, "But why not? Kuchiki-san mentioned that there was something preventing her from going near the opening."

"Guess you're not that stupid. Correct. There is an unseen force that's pushing against us so that it's really difficult, not to mention exhausting, to enter the cavern."

"I feel that too but it's not that bad..."

"Don't get cocky, fool. It isn't just you. We have seen many humans and Hollows, over the last 2 years, make their way into that place. None have come out since and based on your earlier expedition, they're most probably dead."

"Dead?"

"That would be most likely right?"

"Their bodies?" Soifon simply shrugged and then I remembered something else, "But wait, what does this have anything to do with my human life?"

Watching my captain smirk was unnerving but then her eyes grew serious and her smile fell, "Hollow."

"How long?" I looked over Soifon's shoulder, following her gaze but I couldn't see anything.

"30 seconds. There are 4 coming from that direction." Soifon pointed into the dark sky while shoving me to the ground, "Get down, something doesn't feel right."

Being with the 2nd Division captain for a year made me learn that her gut instinct was something you don't mess with. Lying flat on the floor because of my height, I watched her carefully as her stealthy reiatsu reached out to investigate as well as to mask my own.

"What the-" Soifon's eyes narrowed and I felt myself gulp, "The ones we fought with are being devoured..."

"By their own backup?"

"They're not backup if they're attacking their own allies. Stop blabering nonsense!" Soifon scolded, "Shit, they're coming over here."

"Oh great." I found myself muttering when 2 shadows flew past us and landed on the roof in front. They weren't insanely huge but the reiatsu leaking from their bodies was enough to make me tremble with fear.

"Stop shivering like a coward, idiot! Feel their reiatsu, these Hollows are different." smacking me over the head just to reinforce her orders.

Readjusting my glasses and taking on a firm stance next to my captain, I did as was told, "They're-"

"Indeed. They are very similar to whatever is at the bottom of that gorge. Be careful, I think they're after you."

"Sure.. tell the victim they're being targeted. Makes me feel so much better." I grumbled to myself.

"Stay strong, watch their attacks carefully and DON'T get distracted." Soifon ordered, shifting her stance and reaching for her sword handle.

"Yes, taicho." taking deep breaths, I grabbed hold of my sword with both hands. Fighting with my captain was something I enjoyed, it was a real change from fighting against her. Reminds me of how powerful she is. Her fighting style was deadly, precise, elegant and infinitely fast. Something I really admired.

"Let's go!" Soifon smirked and charged ahead, drawing her short sword and making the first attack. The Hollow she attacked cried out and fell backwards, leaving the other stunned and open for me to strike.

I slashed at its chest and saw the blood dripping from the light wound. Smiling, I looked over to see my captain kicking the Hollow off the roof. With a shrill cry, the Hollow recovered immediately and began making its way away from us.

"You handle things here, I'm not letting this one get away." Soifon snarled.

"Wha- damnit!" I ducked just in time as the Hollow's claws sailed past my head. Throwing my blade upwards, I shoved it into the creatures bulky forearm. Another scream was heard before it backed off and began slipping into the concrete.

"Oh no you don't!" I roared, shunpoing over to kill it. I was too late as its head disappeared into the ground below me, "Shit."

Running over to the side of the building, I landed on a corridor and followed the screams. They led me all the way to the end of the building where a woman's horrified scream made my insides turn. Throwing open the door, I didn't think twice as I placed myself between the Hollow's attacking limbs and the screaming woman.

Stabbing the monster in its other arm, I quickly dragged my sword through and cleaved its arm off. It howled and stumbled back, blood spraying all over the messy, little apartment.

"Where are you from?" I shouted, taking careful steps towards the bleeding creature, "Have you got something to do with the thing in the crevice?"

It was probably futile and stupid since most Hollows don't speak or think but I needed answers. Sure enough, once I got close enough, the Hollow swung its injured arm and its blood came gushing towards me.

_Not fast enough._

Shunpoing out of the way, I came right to its chest and stabbed it right below the gaping hole.

_Just like the captain said, this suffocating and cold feeling. No doubt about it, its the same as before. _

Dodging its reaching claws, I successfully amputated the remaining stub of its injured arm then retreated before it could grab me. Landing on the carpet of its blood, I took even breaths to prepare myself for the final blow.

"S-s-sum-mi-c-ch-chan?" a trembling woman's voice whispered from behind me. Risking a look over my shoulder, I found myself frozen where I crouched - lost in the round, teary, chestnut eyes.

My chest tightened, my breath hitched in my failing throat and my voice faltered as I continued to stare at the blonde woman quivering behind me. There was something about her that made my heart ache. Several hundred times more than the time where Soifon-taicho punched and broke all the ribs above my beating muscle.

Before I could completely register my movement, I was holding the sobbing girl in my arms, as if it was the most natural thing to do. The small woman reached up and hugged me back. Her crying escalated and she gripped my clothes as if I would slip past her fingers if she didn't.

As she wept, she continued to chant the name, "Sumi-chan, Sumi-chan."

I found myself comforting her as my hand moved in soothing circles against her back while the other held her close to me.

"Sumika! Behind you!" an all to familiar, deep feminine voice roared. Effectively shoving me out of my thoughts, I pulled away and brought my sword up just in time to block the deadly claws. My body suddenly felt cold, as if I was missing something important.

Throwing that thought out the window, I shoved my left palm towards the Hollow's wounded chest and pushed it back. Shunpoing to behind the stumbling creature, I brought my sword towards its head and sliced through with ease. There was no blood this time as the Hollow cried out one final time, its form already beginning to dissipate into nothing.

I was about to land when a small but powerful foot connected with my back and my body formed a crater on the floor.

"You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Soifon growled, her anger evident, "If I hadn't arrived here on time, you'd be dead! Along with that woman you were hug...ging."

Confused at how she trailed off, I turned my head to see my captain staring with unreadable eyes at the only other occupant of the room.

"I can explain everything, taicho... or maybe not..." I said, pushing myself from the indent I formed on the ground to face my fearsome captain.

"Later. I want you to go back to that stupid little shop and tell Yoruichi-sama I sent you there to rest for the remainder of the night."

"But-"

"Go. Now!" Soifon's piercing eyes met mine and I instantly shunpoed out of the room. With every step, my heart grew heavier and heavier. My limbs felt like dead-weight as I dragged myself across the town to the Urahara Shop.

_Why was she so fierce? But she didn't look angry, just commanding. That's actually even scarier than her usual furious self. But that woman... who the heck was she? _

Arriving at the shop later, I found Yoruichi waiting for me outside.

"Yo. You look like you had a rough night." Yoruichi grinned, "Let's get you inside."

"You know what happened?"

"I'm a shinigami capable of sensing reiatsu's as well you know?" Yoruichi laughed, leading the way into the warm shop to her room.

"Soifon-taicho said to tell you she sent me. If it's not too much trouble, could I stay here for the night?"

"Sure. Is your stubborn little captain coming too?"

"...I'm not sure."

"Doesn't matter. Get some sleep, things will become clearer tomorrow." the dark-skinned woman assured, opening a door and leaning against the door frame.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked with pleading eyes. There was so much more to that stupid chasm.

" Sorry kid, can't help you there. I've stayed away from Soul Society even after they've deemed us as allies. Too much politics and all." Yoruichi said, "Now get some sleep. Don't think Soifon would want me keeping you up to chat."

"Of course she wouldn't."

"Nights, kid."

"Yoruichi?" I stopped her, "Thank you for saving me yesterday."

"Don't mention it. If I didn't, I'd get an earful from both the Head Captain and Soifon. Not what I need." she grinned then walked out the room.

"Not what anyone needs." I felt myself smiling. Removing my sword and hair tie, I laid down on the soft mattress hugging my sword. Losing myself to my thoughts, I found my head filled with images of the girl who fitted into my arms so perfectly.

_Who was she? How could someone I've never met before make me feel so... protective? How could I miss someone I've never met before so much? Why did Soifon-taicho react that way? What the hell is going on here? _

As I drifted into a disturbed sleep, my dreams were filled with short, confusing clips of the girl with striking pale brown eyes and wavy blonde hair wearing something that looked like a school uniform.

* * *

I woke a while later to voices whispering outside my door. Around me, it was still dark.

"How is she?" Soifon's muffled and tired voice asked.

"Sleeping. She's a little troubled by everything but who can blame her? She's clueless. More importantly, how're you? You look pale."

"I'm fine." my captain's stubborn voice grunted and there was a soft slapping sound, she probably pushed Yoruichi's comforting hand away.

"So... what did you do?"

"What could I do?" Soifon sighed, beginning to move away.

"Did you..."

"No. I couldn't get myself to do it." Soifon stopped walking and I thanked the lords, "When I saw them, they were holding each other so tightly. Erasing her memories... I just... I wanted to give her a chance. Give them a second chance."

"That's very sweet of you, Soifon."

"I'm many things. Sweet isn't one of them. Good night, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon said and then she left the building with one quick shunpo.

"You heard that, Sumika?" Yoruichi asked. When I realised she was talking to me, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Y-yes. T-thank you!"

"The rest is up to you. Nights." Yoruichi's soft footsteps moved away.

_Like that makes anything clearer. 'Give us a second chance?' What does that even mean!_

* * *

The next morning went by in a blur. Soifon acted as if the previous night never happened and everyone else pretended not to know anything. We discussed our plan and then I was thrown into the devils hellhole with that stupid camera again. But this time, I had to install some odd instruments so that Urahara can confirm that something was indeed alive and breathing under the ground.

After the same bone-chilling experience, we all went our separate ways. Ichigo and Rukia went to school, Unohana and Isane went shopping, Urahara and Yoruichi went back to the shop, leaving my captain and I to train in the surrounding forests far from the town.

"Maintain a solid defence! You can't always rely on your speed and reflexes, what if you're facing a faster opponent? You can't keep dodging! Stand your ground!" Soifon yelled from across the field.

"If you'd let me use shunpo and a weapon then maybe I wouldn't have to keep running around!" I shouted back, trying to put some distance between me and the hungry panther.

"Stop whining and put my teachings to good use!"

Grinding my heel into the ground, I watched the big cat's movements as it sped towards me. Waiting for it to pounce, I quickly reached under its claws and threw it over my head.

"That isn't called defence! Stop trying to be smart and just defend yourself!" Soifon snapped while I quickly used the opportunity to run the other way.

"I can't defend against a wild animal!"

"Why not?"

"It's movements are too unpredictable!"

"Are you born stupid or do you enjoy acting idiotic? Your opponent's movements will be unpredictable as well!"

"But-"

"Don't but me and focus! Stand your ground and block its attacks with your bare fists!"

This went on for a good portion of the afternoon. By nightfall, the panther had long since been replaced by a bear. Seems shinigamis have far more stamina than natural predators. Not that it's a good thing in this case.

I was currently using the trees to confuse the giant, furry monster when I felt my mentor's reiatsu fluctuate slightly. Knowing that meant she sensed something, I didn't hesitate to use shunpo and chase the beast away when she called my name a second later.

"What is it?" I arrived in the clearing where my captain stood staring at the sky. I looked up and saw nothing.

"There's a meeting at the rundown shack." Soifon said, "Just the captains and vice-captains."

"Oh..."

Looking me square in the eyes, Soifon warned, "Stay out of trouble."

"Yes, sir!"

And then the petite but scary captain was gone.

"Now what do I do?" I asked myself when an animalistic howl echoed through the trees, "I guess I'll start with getting the hell out of here."

Taking to the skies, I was back in town within seconds. Looking at the lit up town below me was a sight you don't see everyday. Lowering myself to the ground, I strolled through the fairly empty streets. It reminded me of my days back in Rukongai.

Those were hard times but since I towered over everyone and could put up a good fight, I didn't have as hard a time as the children I took under my wing.

_I wonder how they are now. In the past year, I never had any free time or permission to visit where I came from... where I come from... isn't Rukongai but this world right here. But I don't remember any of it. Or at least I think..._

Images of last night's events came rushing back and I found myself walking aimlessly to get rid of them.

_Is it even possible for that hug to feel so... right? It can't be love at first sight.. I don't think I like girls that way... I don't even know if I'm interested in love! Ever since I woke up in Rukongai, I never had time to think about silly things like love. And as far as I know, shinigamis rarely get married. We train, fight then die as soldiers. So why am I wasting my time pondering about these things? I should be training or fighting! There are Hollows all over town! _

With my mind made up, I pushed all thoughts on that mystery girl to the back of my mind and went out in search for a Hollow. It wasn't hard since they were scattered all over town. I just need to throw out some reiatsu and they'd all come running.

"3 down, just several hundred more to go." I grinned, pulling my blade from the tar road and flicking the blood off to sheath it properly, "Maybe I'll get some food."

Entering the nearest store with lights on, I was about to pick something up when a thought occured.

"I have no money. And humans can't see me." I said aloud, as if to make my point, "Guess I'll just go back to the shop and see if they have any leftovers."

Putting the wrapped up rice ball back on the shelf, I walked out of the shop and began strolling in a random direction. I was being followed and the worst thing is, I can't sense how powerful the person is!

_Stupid reiatsu control. But at least I know he ain't strong. Let's test his speed. _

Lowering myself close to the ground, I was looking forward to taking to the roof tops when a voice called out and my face hit the dirt floor.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright?" a woman's voice asked in genuine concern. A woman I knew I should be avoiding.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I told her, rubbing my nose tenderly while fixing my glasses to make sure they weren't damaged in any way. As I rose to meet the woman who turned my world upside down, my heart fluttered with joy as I met her questioning gaze.

Towering well over her, we merely stared at each other. She opened her mouth many times but always snapped it shut before any words passed her delicate pink lips.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked after a long time of awkward silence. Her stare was unnerving and so I moved my eyes to look at the store over her head.

"Why are you here?" she whispered so softly, I had to lean over to hear her properly.

"Erm..." I scratched my head nervously. There were many strict rules that made it illegal for a shinigami to communicate sensitive information to a human. I think I've already broken several of them after last night, "I can't tell you that. In fact, I must be on my way. Sorry."

Turning around, I was about to run for my life when two thin arms looped around my body and stopped me from doing so. Electricity shot through me and for a second, I thought she was trying to kill me.

"Please... please don't leave me again, Sumi-chan." the woman begged, tightening her grip with her shivering arms.

I felt my back grow wet with her tears. Fighting the urge to turn around and hug her back with all my willpower, I gently pulled away but held onto her small, unscathed hands.

"Please? I don't think I can stand losing you again. I don't care whether you're just a figment of my imagination. Or maybe a hallucination. I need you, Sumi-chan. Please don't leave me." she whimpered, tears flowing freely down her thin face.

"I..." unable to lie or disappoint her, I decided the best thing to do was to keep quiet.

"Please, Sumi-chan. Please."

"Look, miss. I don't know who you are or why you're so insistent and emotionally attached to me. I... We can't- we shouldn't even be talking right now." I told her, giving her hands a soft squeeze.

Now that I could see her completely, I realised how weak and fragile she looked. There were dark lines under her sorrowful eyes, she looked like she hadn't eaten properly for years, and as she cried, she shook so violently I thought she would collapse.

"You don't remember me?" she breathed, as if those words had ripped her heart out.

"I'm so, so sorry." I bowed my head low. It hurt to say those things. It hurt even more to watch how my words affected this woman.

_Probably the hardest thing I had to say in my life and it doesn't make any sense!_

The girl continued to cry. She didn't say anything as her tears continued to rush out like rain.

"I- I'm really sorry. Please don't cry. Please stop." I whispered quietly when my vision blurred and something slipped down my cheek, "What the?"

Reaching up, I wiped my face and my finger was wet with tears.

_Why the hell am I crying? I haven't cried in 2 years! How can this girl have such an effect on me! I have to get out of here!_

Before I could release her trembling hands and bolt, something hard connected with the back of my head and everything turned black.

* * *

**[3rd person POV]**

It was dawn when Sumika finally woke up in the Urahara Shoten. She scanned the room and retrieved her glasses. She was about to leave the room to find out who smashed her in the back of her head when Soifon stopped her in the hallway.

"Follow me." Soifon stated, turning and walking towards the hidden floorboard.

"Who knocked me out?" Sumika demanded as politely as she could, not knowing whether she should be angry or glad.

"I did." the petite captain said dismissingly, "Hurry up will you?"

Tugging the trapdoor open, Soifon hurried Sumika to enter before she jumped through as well. It was a long fall down but both women landed softly on the dirt. Ahead of them, Yoruichi, Urahara and Rukia stood next to a floating traditional Japanese door that glowed brightly.

"I'm not going back." Sumika instantly said, "Not until you explain to me who that girl is. And don't lie to me!"

"You haven't a choice. As your captain, I am ordering you to return to Soul Society. I will use force if I must." Soifon warned.

"Just tell me the truth!" Sumika shouted in frustration.

"You don't even remember her. What's the point in telling you the truth if you have no idea who she is?" Soifon glared, her face was a mixture of disapointment and pity, "Step through those doors before I throw you through." Soifon threatened, taking a menacing step towards the taller shinigami.

"You were the one who said you'd give us a second chance! Why're you forcing me to leave all of a sudden?" Sumika glared. Next thing she knew, she was doubled over with pain on the floor.

"You don't remember her! When I saw you two hugging the other night, I assumed you knew her. That's why I gave you a chance. It was my fault for assuming so. Now, before you piss me off any more, do as you're told."

"You're not the kind of person who assumes things before a thorough investigation. Tell me the truth!" Sumika asked and continued when the furious captain raised an eyebrow curiously, "You say you're pissed... but you haven't thrown me through those doors yet."

That comment only earned Sumika a powerful kick to her gut that sent her crashing towards the doors and skidding to a stop right below it.

"Still not through." Sumika managed to smile while coughing out blood.

"For the past year, you have never once talked back to me. Is this girl that important to you?" Soifon asked, taking threatening steps towards the out of breath shinigami.

"I don't know. But after meeting her twice, my heart tells me she's the most important person in my life while my mind tells me otherwise." Sumika spat out more blood and managed to kneel before her captain.

"You're pathetic." Soifon glared.

"Am I? You always taught me to go after what I want with 200% of my strength. And to never back down until I have it. I don't remember who this girl is but my body does. When I'm around her, I feel pain like no other. I do things I've never done before in the 2 years of my shinigami life. And all I want is to know why."

"Be careful what you wish for." Soifon said through clenched teeth.

Both women glared each other down when a blaring ringtone broke the silence. Rukia blushed and reached for her phone to answer it in a rush.

Her expression grew serious as she nodded and said "yes" multiple times.

"Soifon-taicho, it's the Sotaicho." Rukia said softly, handing the phone for Soifon to take. The seething captin snatched the phone and held it to her ear. Her scowl grew even more severe before she threw the device back to the noble girl.

"New orders from the Sotaicho. We have to provoke the beast, capture it alive if possible and return to Soul Society in 2 days." Soifon commanded.

"2 days?" Urahara echoed with alarm.

"And the Sotaicho said to bring the creature to a safer place to fight. There are too many buildings and civilians in the area. Which rules out my bankai..." Soifon said the last part quietly.

"Your bankai?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, "I don't think anyone here has seen it before."

"No, no one has and no one will anytime soon." Soifon said then turned to glare at her student, "I'll deal with you later."

"You heard the lady, let's finish this once and for all!" Yoruichi cheered, trying to lighten the mood as everyone moved to follow behind the 2nd Division's captain.

* * *

"Since we don't know what we're dealing with, we'll go back to the old fashion ways of provoking someone." Urahara smiled cheekily.

"If that's the case, we should just send you in instead." Soifon commented, her permanent scowl ever present.

"But I wouldn't be able to last long in that place."

"That's the point."

"Now, now, no need to get unpleasant. We're all here for the same mission." Unohana spoke up, "Sumika-san, when you're down there, do everything you can to lure it out. We'll all be waiting for when it comes out."

"Alright." Sumika nodded trying hard to keep her shaking hands hidden. Approaching the edge of the gaping chasm, she felt the same evil presence and reiatsu thickening the air - making it hard to breathe.

Holding her breath, Sumika leaped straight into the hole head-first.

Landing swiftly on her feet, she focused all thoughts on ending this mission. Everything else would have to come afterwards. Raising her blade high in the air, she brought it down with all her might and stabbed the ground below her. Hearing no reaction, she took a small step and repeated the move.

* * *

On the surface, all the other shinigamis had their swords ready for an unpredictable fight. So you could imagine the surprise on Urahara's face when his name was called out by someone behind him.

Swivelling on his heel, he hid his surprised eyes below his hat as he returned the greeting, "Ushio-chan, always a pleasure. But now isn't the best time for you to be here."

Ushio's eyes travelled to the people standing behind Urahara and they widened with recognition, "Excuse me? I have a friend who dresses in an identical manner as you. Her name is Murasame Sumika, do you know her?"

There was no response from the black-clad shinigami until Soifon pushed her way to the front. She looked the girl up and down before turning back around, "Someone get her out of here. Things are about to get ugly."

"Y-you! You were with Sumi-chan that other night! You must know where she is!" Ushio gasped, "Please, I want to see her!"

"See her and then what? Go away, little girl." Soifon said just as a loud explosion sounded followed by a blast of reiatsu that forced the weaker shinigamis to their knees, "Get her out of here!"

Unohana looked to her vice-captain who nodded immediately. Isane quickly grabbed hold of the suffocating Ushio and was about to shunpo away when something rose from the ominous chasm. The creature had finally revealed its face.

"What the hell is that?" Soifon whispered to herself. Before them, a horrifying monster drifted above them all. It was much, much bigger than a human being with a skull for a face and its body was covered by pitch black drapes that were tattered and torn. It had no legs but its exposed hands were bony with bits of flesh still hanging from its skeletal fingers as they grasped a struggling, wide-eyed Sumika tightly.

"Isane, take her away!" Unohana nearly shouted as the monsters reiatsu threatened to crush the human girl.

Isane prepared to leave the scene when Ushio let out a desperate cry, "Sumi-chan!" and then she was moving in a blur to the other side of town.

Hearing her name being called by a voice too familiar to her, Sumika snapped to her senses. Shoving her sword into the decomposing wrist, she effectively wriggled out of the monstrous hold and retreated to her allies side.

"We need to lure it away from here." Soifon roared, feeling a chill run down her left arm to her wrist as she remembered the time she had to order Omaeda to cut off her arm as it began to decay at an alarming rate.

Soifon took the lead. Guiding the floating skeleton towards the outskirts of town where they once again assumed a fighting stance. The monster who had quietly followed them, let loose a blood-curdling howl as its reiatsu spiked even more and even the captains found it hard to withstand.

Not waiting for the monster to make its move, the shinigamis let loose and attacked with everything they had. Yet when they retreated to assess the damage, a black shadow shot out from the smoke and grabbed Sumika and, after some effort, Soifon.

"Shit!" Soifon cursed, straining her arms against the confining hand.

To everyone's surprise, the creature began to laugh. It was a low, rumbling chuckle that makes you shiver with fear.

"Foolish shinigamis. I was planning on living off human souls for a little longer but it seems you're all too eager for me to consume you all and return to my complete form!" it sneered.

"What are you?" Yoruichi demanded, her golden eyes searching for a way to free her former student.

"I am the GRIM REAPER! I am death itself." it replied.

"Yeah, and I'm the Soul King." Urahara stated.

"You do not believe me." the 'grim reaper' said with a hint of mischief.

"No, we don't. We're shinigamis. We're death gods! We're the reapers here!"

"Doesn't mean you're the only reaper out there. I've been trapped deep below the earth's surface for many centuries. Feeding off the souls of anything that comes near me. And then that earthquake happened at just the right place. What once was 50 meters of earth now became 1 meter."

"Who put you there in the first place?"

"Someone who has perished many, many years ago." the reaper said, "What's more important is how foolish you puny shinigamis are. Once I feed on the tortured soul of these 2 shinigamis, I'll acquire another fraction of my strength that will awaken my true power! Oh how I have longed for this day!"

"Tortured, my ass!" Soifon suddenly yelled as she drove the tip of Suzumebachi into the very centre of a Houmonka on the monsters fingers. The captain grinned victoriously as the self-proclaimed reaper began thrashing about. Its reiatsu fluctuated unsteadily as it howled with agony... only to end with booming laughter.

"FOOLS! I am Death. I'm already dead. You can't kill me!" the monster boomed with horrifying glee.

"No... way..." Soifon whispered, unable to believe that her trusty zanpaktou hadn't worked as it always had.

"Did you really think I'd have waited all this time only to be beaten by a stupid shinigami? No matter, time to feast!" it screeched as it opened its bony jaw and the field was suddenly filled with the agonising screams coming from Sumika and Soifon.

"What the hell is going on?" Yoruichi demanded, wanting to do something but coming up with nothing.

"It's sucking their reiatsu! But if we attack..." Urahara trailed off.

"We have no other choice! Sumika will be dead in no time!" Yoruichi concluded as she leaped into the air with raised fists. She was approaching the creature with a speed only she could muster when her body slammed into Sumika's.

Catching the unconscious shinigami, Yoruichi landed safely next to Urahara again.

"I have no intention of killing such a clueless soul. It seems she lost both her life and her memory from 2 years ago. Such a pity... so much suffering and heartache has gone to waste." Death said before turning its attention to the struggling captain, "But you on the other hand. I've never tasted such powerful hatred, anger, sorrow, regret, longing..."

"Shut the hell up!" Soifon roared, pushing and shoving futilely against the unbudging fingers clamped around her waist.

"I'm starting to wonder what happened to make your soul taste so good! I suppose a shinigami's immortal life means infinite decades and centuries for the servants of tragedy to find you multiple times." Death raised its free hand to tap its chin thoughtfully, "What happened? Was it the death of a dear friend or family? No... it's so much more. Living with the root of your suffering is far more terrible than coping with death. So who is it?"

"Leave me alone!"

"If you insist, I'll just find out on my own." opening its jaws once more, Soifon's struggling ceased as she started howling out in desperation once more.

"Stop it!" Ichigo growled, pulling his large sword back as a black shadow covered the glimmering blade.

"No, Ichigo!" Rukia moved to grab his arm but it was too late.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" the orange-haired man roared. The crescent shaped cloud of rippling power charged towards the monster and instead of slamming into it, the monster threw Soifon straight towards the attack and BOOM!

"Soifon!" Yoruichi yelled with all her might but the bone-chilling laughter stopped her in her track.

"It must be you then!" the reaper cheered, "Yes, yes! You're the reason why this girl is suffering so much! You're the reason why her soul is so tainted! I'm a genius! Yes, I am! So tell me, what did you do to cause her so much pain?"

"What?" Yoruichi whispered, not knowing whether it was talking to her or someone else.

"Oh such a pity. You're clueless! No matter, this stupid captain is about to become a part of me. Her suffering will become my strength!" the reaper chortled thunderously, "I'll give you a little hint though. You should have paid more attention to what lied in her shielded heart. The unspoken thoughts that ran through her barricaded mind."

"In her heart and mind?" Yoruichi echoed.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter any more! Once I'm done with her, she'll be nothing more than an empty shell!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it... Shunko!" Soifon cried out, her body suddenly being embraced by a surging white power, "I may not be able to use Bankai because of that stupid restraint, but I can use Shunko to kick your ass!"

With two cackling arms, Soifon tore the bony appendages from their sockets and freed herself with ease as her haori and sleeves began to rip apart.

Once she was out of its grasp, Soifon twirled in the air in front of it before releasing a volley of punches and kicks that fractured and broke several unprotected bones.

"Kurosaki, do it again!" Soifon ordered as she started to fall back to the ground, the white energy that wrapped her body beginning to diminish as she used up the last of her reiatsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

This time, the attack hit its target and as the cloud cleared, all that remained were a pile of bones and a dusty cloak.

"Did we do it?" Rukia asked, eyeing the remains suspiciously.

"Yeah." Soifon assured, stumbling slightly as the last of the energy evaporated from her exposed back and shoulders, "Let's go back."

Refusing any and all offers of assistance, Soifon once again led the way back to the Urahara shop where she collapsed on the bed next to Sumika.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Yoruichi asked Unohana worriedly.

"They're both stable. Though it will take a while for them to regenerate the lost reiatsu." Unohana smiled, sensing the other woman's unease.

"What that thing said... do you think it's true? That I've been making Soifon suffer all this time?"

"All I've seen with my two eyes, is how much she adored you when you were still her mentor. And then I watched how she broke down and forced herself to hate you for those 100 painful years. And yet, she instantly forgave you once you returned."

"So...?"

"So I think there is some truth in that beasts words. It's time you started observing other people and doing something about what you've found, instead of waving it off before you actually considered it. Good night, Yoruichi-san."

"Yeah... night." Yoruichi mumbled, feeling like a child who had just gotten scolded.

* * *

Sumika's eyes shot open abruptly before consciousness slowly returned to her. Last nights events were a blur to her but that wasn't what was on her chaotic mind at the moment.

As if on autopilot, Sumika reached for her glasses and was out of her bed and through the window in an instant. Back in the room, her captain remained in a deep, troubled sleep. Nightmares plagued her dreams. Nightmares from over 100 years ago returned and Soifon thrashed and whimpered subtly in her sleep.

Outside, in the early dawn, Sumika allowed her feet to carry her to her destination. A place only her heart knew how to find: Ushio's home.

It took her mere minutes to once again be standing outside the damaged apartment building. Peering through the window, she watched the worn-out blonde woman march around the house doing chores.

It was a sight that made Sumika's heart beat rapidly with both excitement and sorrow. Curling her fingers to form a fist, she struggled with her thoughts once more.

_Shinigamis and humans live in 2 different dimensions. 2 different worlds. We're immortal, they're not. When I leave today, I have to fix everything I've done wrong on this mission. If not, my captain will receive the full brunt of it from the Sotaicho. But... why is it so damn hard? Am I really going to be a chicken and ask someone else to help me on this silly task?_

Turning on her heel, Sumika decided returning would be the best option. No matter how her pride would suffer.

"Please!" Ushio's voice echoed faintly in the light breeze. It was soft, fragile, as if she were whispering to a newborn baby, "Please don't go, Sumi-chan. Please. I'm begging you."

Keeping her back facing the girl who made her feel things she never once dreamt of, Sumika waged an internal war before her heart finally won. Cautiously, the tall shinigami turned around to face the very girl who gave her so many headaches.

"I don't know why... but I really wanted to see you today. Would you... please come in? Even for just a second?" Ushio pleaded, trying not to think about how her best friend was floating in thin air or, moments ago, was in the hand of a monstrous skeleton.

Sighing loudly, Sumika relented after taking in Ushio's innocent, begging face, "Alright."

Leaping through the window with ease, she landed swiftly on her feet before raising an eyebrow at her surroundings, "You're moving?" all around her were boxes and boxes of packed up things. The once untidy and overflowing apartment was nearly empty now.

Shrugging, Ushio kept her eyes on Sumika, "I can't afford to stay here any longer."

"I-I see..." Sumika whispered. Something told her there was more that Ushio wasn't sharing and it blurted out before she could put a lid on it, "Everything okay?"

That seemed to strike a nerve as fat tears suddenly began streaming down Ushio's skinny face, "No! Everything isn't okay! My brother left me and now you're going to leave me!"

Caught offguard, Sumika staggered backwards as Ushio threw herself into Sumika's startled arms and cried her heart out while blubbering incoherent things. Awkwardly, Sumika brought her hands up to return the hug.

"You're brother passed away?" Sumika guessed, causing Ushio to cry even harder into her shoulder, "I'm... I'm very sorry for your loss."

Ushio continued to cry. Hands clutched at Sumika's uniform desperately and the taller girl could only comfort her by stroking her back and hair softly.

"I'm sorry. I am really sorry." Sumika murmured into Ushio's hair even as tears of her own began spilling out. Emotions she didn't understand overwhelmed her and Sumika was left dumfounded by her own actions.

_And this is why I have to get to the bottom of this. _

Not knowing how long had passed before Ushio quietened, Sumika was once again surprised to find Ushio sleeping in her arms.

"Honestly... What is up with this girl?" Sumika said to herself. Wiping her face dry, she lifted up the troubled girl and carried her to the first bed she could find. Tucking her in, Sumika found herself sitting on the edge of the bed and memorizing the sleeping girl's face, "I may not remember who you are, but I know you don't deserve to be going through this."

Caressing her sunken cheeks lightly, Sumika felt as if her heart was being shred to tiny fragments when she stood and took a step back. Taking a deep breath, she reached into her uniform and took out a cylindrical object.

All of a sudden, a blaring ring sounded and Sumika struggled to take out the offending device. Seeing the caller ID sent shivers down her spine and she quickly smashed the phone in her grip before it could wake Ushio.

"You're leaving." Ushio stated, sitting upright on her bed.

Sumika's eyes widened with fear, "Well.." before her shinigami side won out and her face turned placcid, "Yes, I am."

"Will I ever see you again?" Ushio asked quietly, using her sleeves to clean her face.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and ignoring her aching heart, Sumika answered softly, "No."

"I don't care that you don't remember me. I just want you to... I need you, Sumi-chan. I... When I lost you 2 years ago, I was in denial for the next 5 months. After that, I realised how much I needed you in my life. Everything, every little thing reminded me of you. It hurt to continue living. But I managed, somehow, with my brothers and our friends' help." Ushio faltered as fresh tears sprung forth, "And then fate had to take my brother! He died... killed by a drunk driver... a week ago. Even after he promised that he'd stay by my side forever."

Struggling to keep a firm hold on her emotions, Sumika maintained her cool exterior even though her heart fought to comfort the human girl.

"He promised.. just like how you promised. Why do these things happen to me? After he died, you came along. If you weren't going to stay, why show up in the first place? Why make me suffer?! Why, Sumi-chan?"

"I didn't come here to torment you."

"You know something, Sumi-chan? Ever since you fell into that crack during the earthquake, I couldn't ever stop going back there. I kept going back, hoping that one day you'd crawl up from there with that carefree grin on your face. I loved you, Sumi-chan. I still love you. So why can't you stay here with me? Please.. I'm begging you!"

Sumika's eyes widened with pity. Something inside her heart did a double take before she blurted out, "I think... I think the Sumika you knew would reciprocate your feelings. In fact... I think she did."

"What?"

"I think your best friend Sumika was in love with you... It would explain why my heart still remembers you. Yeah." Sumika smiled to herself.

"What're you saying?" Ushio whimpered.

"It doesn't matter. The Sumika you once knew died 2 years ago. I may be her soul but I'm not her completely. I'm a different person who grew up in a different place. That's why we can't be together. From where I come from, there are rules. Rules that make sure a human and shinigami can never, ever be together. It just doesn't work that way."

"There must be a way!"

"There isn't... but I can make the pain go away. That's the least I can do..." Sumika sighed, "Ushio... I know you're a wonderful person, capable of so much more. Don't let your life go to waste and I'll tell you right now: killing yourself is not an option to solve your problems. Killing yourself doesn't mean you'll be able to find me. Good bye."

"Wait!" Ushio threw the covers off but Sumika was much faster. Holding her hand up, she closed her eyes and pushed the lever of the tube down. As silly as it may be, a birds head popped out followed by a puff of smoke.

"I'm sorry. Please forget me. Forget that I ever showed up here. Forget me, forget the pain." Sumika whispered as Ushio's body fell back into bed.

Taking staggering steps back, Sumika seemed to have lost her balance as she stumbled all over in her attempt to leave through the window. Boxes fell over and their contents spilled out. A picture frame caught her attention. Without thinking, she took it and hid it in her uniform before finally, with blinding tears blurring her vision, Sumika tore through the window and sped away from the apartment.

Later that evening, when Ushio would wake, a Senkaimon would close and all shinigamis would've returned to where they came from.

Tomorrow would be a new day for Kazama Ushio but the beginning of an unending torment for the immortal shinigami, Murasame Sumika.

* * *

A/N: There you go! How was it? I personally loved the ending! Since most of the other fics I've read ended happily, I thought why not :D Please do leave a comment or review for me, I absolutely APPRECIATE it :D:D:D

Oh and part of the reason why I uploaded this is because I will be working on my other fic - The Apocalypse - and it'll take quite some time... So this is to make up for it!


End file.
